Bell Helicopter
Bell Helicopter= In conflicts against the Junta, the Republic had found a need for a more fuel efficient and maneuverable aircraft to cover the wide mass of the South American Jungle. This was even more apparent as the humidity and lack of fuel dumps within the continent meant much more extensive maintenance was needed to keep the standard Flying Fortress flying. The Bell Helicopter was made to circumvent such problems. Commonly refered to as "Baby Bells" for its small size, the Bell combines speed and efficency with state of the art science and firepower. With a lightweight aluminum alloy frame and open "Canadian Motors" engine. The Bell is very lightweight and easy to maintain, making the vehicle quite agile at the cost of armor. With an open cockpit, the Bell Helicoptor can be taken down by even smal arms fire, so caution is advised when deploying this vehicle to the front lines. This, however, does not mean that the Bell Helicoptor is unable to fight back. With an air-cooled 20mm recoilless rifle, this aircraft is able to rip apart light vehicles and under certain circumstances taken down medium tanks. In addition, the Bell Helicoptor is also equiped with a Toxic Nerve Gas that was reverse engineered from captured Junta equipment. The Nerve Gas was used during the hunt of Che Guevara to weed out forest dwelling Guerrilas to mixed, but still vicious results. While some proponents of human rights and decency have called such usage of poisonous gases crimes against humanity, the general consensus amongst the commanding officers states firmly that the nerve gas has become a fundemental part of the Republic War Strategy. |-| Skins and Variations= No skins. |-| Strategy and Tips= The Bell Helicopter costs four engineering, the same as that of the standard Republic Battle Tank. The unit is a great scouting unit, as, although its line of sight is less than that of the cheaper and more efficient jeep, the Bell is a flying unit that disregards the existence of obstacles when clearing fog of war. This however, also means that the Bell cannot take cover behind terrain like land vehicles. This makes the Bell Helicopter a prime target for any competent enemy commander, as they can be ripped apart by regular infantrymen and especially RPG teams. It is therefore always recommended that the Bell Helicopter is relegated to scouting roles or reserved for flanking maneuvers. The first weapon available to the Helicopter is the 20mm recoilless rifle, which will deal an astounding 75% damage against heavy vehicles and a decent 50% against light vehicles. The weapon itself has decent range, which will allow players to put some much needed distance between the helicopter and enemy units.That being said, the amount of damage will be rather varied due to its stats, so it is best to use the Bell with other units to properly take down enemy units, or simply relegate it to light harassment roles. The second weapon available to the Bell is the poison gas, which could deal devastating AOE poison damage against infantry. The gas also has a potential to put poison status to enemy infantry, making the Bell an extremely brutal unit under certain circumstances. That being said, the poison gas has a very short range, making it necessary to park the ever so fragile Bell right above its designated target, and its damage can also influence your own units. Don't expect your bell to survive the next turn after you use this attack, so consider carefully the gains and losses from making use of the Bell's poison gas. Category:Units Category:Flyer Category:United Republic